Andrea
by Sasha Sucksess
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] C’est dingue comme la vie peut paraitre compliquée parfois... Andrea le sais bien... mais la vie reserve bien des surprise, et lorsqu'un groupe de rock un peu déjanté entre en jeu, on peut en attendre des surprises [yaoislash avec lemon XD]
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Sasha

**Titre :** Andrea

**Disclamer :**Ben nouvelle fic sur TH, comme quoi on s'en passe pas XD  
Ce prologue peut vous étonner, car au premier abord pas vraiment de rapport avec le groupe, si ce n'est que leur pays lui a une importance non négligeable. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nos petits allemands devraient bientôt montrer le bout de leurs nez !  
Bien sur cette fic mettra du yaoi en jeu XD  
Ainsi qu'autre chose que l'on trouve rarement dans les fics sur TH [enfin personnellement j'en ai jamais vu, mais bon j'ai pas tout lu hein! ;)

Bref… j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !!!

* * *

**Prologue**

C'est dingue comme la vie peut paraître compliquée parfois. Il aura suffit d'un coup d'œil mal placé, d'un souvenir arrangé, de deux commentaires sur un blog, de quelques bavardages dans une cour d'un lycée et de trois texto échangés, pour que tout le monde soit au courant. Bien sûr les gens s'en doutaient, et puis j'aurai pu nier tout.

Mais j'en avais marre.

Marre de tous ses mensonges pour me justifier auprès de mes "amis", marre de devoir toujours jouer un rôle, le rôle de quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi.

Et puis finalement, ça me dérange pas tant que ça… C'est juste que… j'aimerai bien pouvoir me promener comme avant, tranquillement, anonyme, sans sentir leurs regards sur moi… regards méprisant, regards curieux, regards gênés, regards avides…

Bon au moins depuis deux jours je n'ai pas à les supporter à chaque instants… vacances scolaires obligent… mais du coup je reste chez moi.

Ceux et celles avec qui je passais mes journées sont devenus distants, gênés, maladroits, inintéressants…

Et puis je n'ai rien d'autre à faire… avec ce temps de chien… et dire que c'est l'été.

Un long soupire s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres et mon regard se fixe sur le haut de mon armoire, alors que mes doigts jouent machinalement avec mes mèches folles étalées sur l'oreiller. Un grand "**BOUM**" se fait entendre, et je sursaute légèrement sur mon matelas. Alex fait encore des siennes, c'est dingue le nombre d'explosions journalières qui retentissent chez nous depuis que les parents lui ont offert ce petit kit de chimiste…

Je me perds lentement dans mes pensées, quand quelqu'un toque à ma porte.

- Je peux entrer ?

Maman.

Sa voix me parvient un peu étouffée de derrière la porte.

- Ouais… entre…

Mon regard est toujours fixé à l'armoire, et je sens qu'elle s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit.

Elle ne dit rien, elle me regarde, elle attend que je parle.

- Maman… j'en ai marre.

Sa main vient doucement me caresser la joue, sa tendresse me fait tellement de bien.

- Ecoutes, ton père et moi avons parlé de la situation, et nous comprenons très bien que tu la supportes difficilement. Mais… on a peut-être une solution.

Je fronce les sourcils légèrement et plante mon regard dans celui de ma mère. Ses yeux reflètent les miens, même forme, mêmes cils, même vert profond. Ils ont été tellement formidables avec moi quand je leur ai dis… je n'aurais peut-être pas pu garder tout ça pour moi si longtemps s'ils n'avaient pas été là.

Que veut-elle dire par "une solution" ?

- Si tu le veux… tu peut changer de lycée… voir du neuf… un peu d'air frai…

Changer de lycée ? Aller quelque part où personne ne me connaît encore ? Où je pourrais tout recommencer à zéro ?

- Je veux !

Ma mère a d'abord l'air surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi rapide je crois. Un sourire vient échouer sur ses lèvres, mais une lueur de tristesse persiste dans ses yeux, je sais que pour elle une réponse aussi rapidement donnée de ma part signifie que la situation est intenable pour moi.

- Dans ce cas… on arrangera tout ça à notre retour de vacances ! Tu as préparer tes affaires ?

- Euh…

- Andrea ! Ca fait trois jours que je te le dis !

- Oui oui… je m'y mets…

- Bon… je descend, le dîner sera bientôt prêt, je veux voir ton sac bouclé dans l'entré avant de te voir devant ton assiette, compris ?

- Mais 'man…

- On part **demain** ! Il aurait du être déjà fait depuis une éternité !

Ma mère quitte finalement ma chambre, et moi je me lève en soupirant. C'est pas comme si on partait pour trois mois ! J'en ai pas pour trois heures ! C'est seulement pour UNE semaine, quoi !

Je sors un sac de sport de sous mon bureau en grognant, et j'y entasse trois jeans larges, un bermuda, six T-shirts et deux pulls (parce que même si c'est l'été, là où on va on se les caille). Mes chaussettes et mes boxers se retrouvent coincés là où il reste de la place, et je jette un coup d'œil circulaire histoire de vérifier que j'ai rien oublié, quand une seconde explosion retentie, vite suivie des cris de ma mère. Un sourire vient ourler mes lèvres, qu'est-ce que j'adore mon frère !

J'attrape ma trousse de toilette que je coince entre deux jeans, avant de prendre mon sac de cour vide, et d'y fourrer pêle-mêle MP3, revues, livres, appareil photo, portefeuilles, carnet et stylos.

Voilà c'est bon.

Je n'ai rien oublié ?

Ah… si…

J'ai oublié _ça_.

En soupirant je sors trois brassières de mon armoire pour les jeter maussadement au-dessus de mes pulls.

De toute façon pour ce que j'ai de seins, ça aurait pas été dramatique de les oublier.

Et ma mère qui me casse les pieds en voulant absolument m'acheter de "vrais" soutifs… laissez-moi rire.

Au moins avec les brassières je peux faire ce que je veux, courir, faire du sport, tout quoi ! Sans aucuns problèmes ! Alors qu'avec les trucs à dentelles et à fleurs qu'elle veut me faire porter, d'abord ça te fait hyper mal, t'as les baleines qui te rentre dans les seins, et puis honnêtement, faut être malades pour porter des trucs comme ça TOUS les jours, alors que c'est si difficile à accrocher ! Nan, à moins d'être contorsionniste, t'es bonne pour un froissement de muscle tous les matins. Un truc de malade, je vous le dis.

Et puis de toutes façons, je suis tellement plate que tout le monde me prend pour un mec. C'est clair aussi que mes habitudes vestimentaires n'aident pas vraiment… jeans larges, T-shirts amples, baskets… pas très très féminin, je vous l'accorde…

Bof… et puis je m'en fous, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, moi je me sens à l'aise comme ça.

Ma porte s'ouvre soudain à la volée, et une petite bouille toute ébouriffée apparaît.

- And', tu viens manger ? Me demande mon frère.

Je lui souris, tire sur la fermeture éclair de mon sac et je le suis, traînant mon bagage sur le parquet et dans les escaliers.

J'aime bien le train. Ca va plus vite qu'une voiture, on peut y lire sans être malade et donc sans vomir sur son voisin, et au moins il y a un minimum de place, pas comme dans les avions. Faut dire aussi qu'1 mètre de jambes, ce n'est pas toujours facile à caser. Pas étonnant aussi que le contrôleur me demande "Votre billet s'il vous plait, monsieur"… Grande, plate, plutôt maigrichonne, cheveux assez courts tombant dans les yeux, lèvres fines, voix un peu grave pour une fille, perdue dans mes fringues de mec… je peux pas sincèrement lui en vouloir.

Le paysage défile sans que je lui accorde vraiment d'attention, le voyage se déroule assez calmement étant donné qu'Alex n'est pas là. Dire qu'il va passer 2 semaines chez un pote en Bretagne…ses pauvres parents ne savent pas dans quelle galère ils se sont embarqués ! Enfin…il me manque quand même vachement mon fréro…il a vraiment un don pour me mettre de l'animation… et pour foutre le bordel aussi avouons-le !

Mes parents s'occupent en face de moi, ma mère feuillette un magazine de décoration d'intérieurs, et mon père lisait le roman que je lui ai offert pour son dernier anniversaire.

J'ai envie de rien.

J'ai finis par m'endormir contre la fenêtre, et mes parents m'ont réveillée à l'arrivée en gare.

Changement de train et c'est repartit pour quelque heures… Qu'elle idée aussi, de vouloir aller à Berlin en train ! C'est super long… dire que il y a quelques heures je vantais les mérites de ce transport…

Le roulement du train a finit par me rendormir.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés en fin d'après-midi. Il faisait encore jour, mais le soleil ne perçait pas, et la grisaille de la ville avait quelque chose de morose, le froid traversait mon T-shirt et j'ai rapidement enfilé mon sweat en frissonnant. Quelle idée aussi de venir en vacances à Berlin pendant l'été ?! Enfin ça aurait pu être pire…on aurait pu y aller en hivers…

Le taxi sentait le tabac froid et le cuir usé, il nous a conduit à l'hôtel en discutant avec mon père, qui a appris ravi qu'un petit festival de jazz allait avoir lieu pendant trois jours, juste à la fin de la semaine. Je me voyais déjà flâner tranquille dans les rue de la capitale d'Allemagne, profiter des avenus, regarder les gens…

Ma chambre d'hôtel était chaleureuse et conviviale, mes parents avaient trouvé l'adresse sur un petit guide de voyage appartenant à ma tante. Avouons-le, on avait un peu douté de l'existence de l'hôtel jusqu'à ce que l'ont voit de nos propre yeux.

Les premiers jours se sont déroulés tranquillement, nous avons visité la ville en bons touristes, et sincèrement j'adore cette ville !

Toute cette agitation, ces gens, de la vie !!!

J'aime les grandes villes, le bruit de la vie, le bruit de l'homme, le bruit de la destruction oui, mais nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Et j'ai **besoin** de voir des gens autours de moi. Même si je ne les connais pas, même s'ils ne me voient pas, même si pour eux je n'existe pas.

Comme je l'avais prévu, mon père et ma mère se sont fait un plaisir d'aller au festival que nous avait indiqué le taxi. Et moi, comme je l'avais prévu, j'ai pu profiter de ces soirées pour flâner librement dans Berlin.

Mon amour pour l'allemand cette semaine là a atteint son niveau record, j'avais commencé à l'étudier comme beaucoup de collégien en 4ème, et j'ai toujours aimé cette matière depuis. J'avais pu venir en Allemagne en seconde, lors d'un voyage scolaire, et le pays m'avait assez plu, même si le temps m'avait relativement refroidie… dans tout les sens du terme…

Ce second voyage confirmait mes premières impressions, et voyant que la date de notre retour arrivait, je me sentais un peu nostalgique.

Nous repartions, normalement, le dimanche en début d'après-midi, mais un événement a soudain chamboulé nos projets.

Mon père a fait la connaissance d'un professeur de français au cours du festival. Il se trouve qu'ils se sont trouvé des atomes crochus, qu'ils sont allés prendre un verre avec ma mère après le concert. De fil en aiguille ils en sont arrivés à parler de moi, puis du fait que j'allais changer de lycée l'année suivante, et enfin des meilleurs lycées dans lesquels je pourrais aller. C'est ainsi qu'une idée a germée dans la tête de mon père, il en a parlé avec ma mère, puis avec son nouvel ami prof, qui l'a confirmé dans cette idée.

Le samedi après-midi, alors que l'on s'était assis au bord d'une fontaine, histoire de se reposer un peu, ils m'en ont parlé.

L'idée était simple : je voulais changer de lycée, j'avais toujours aimé l'Allemagne et j'étais plutôt douée dans cette matière… pourquoi ne pas passer ma terminale ici ? En Allemagne ?

Je dois le dire, au début ça m'a fait quand même un choc.

Rester en Allemagne ? Poursuivre ma scolarité ici ? Quitter ma famille ? Tout recommencer ? Nouveau lycée ? Nouvelle ville ? Nouvel appart ? Nouveau amis peut-être aussi ?

…

- Je veux.

Leur nouvel ami était en réalité professeur de français en Allemagne, mais pas dans un lycée ordinaire, il travaillait pour l'état français dans un des lycées français situés en Allemagne. Ce genre de lycée était destiné principalement aux enfants français, mais résidants en terre allemande pour cause du travail de leurs parents le plus souvent. Mais on y trouvait aussi de nombreux enfants dont les parents souhaitaient qu'ils poursuivent une scolarité française. Toutefois, si l'école publique est gratuite en France, c'est différent pour ce genre d'école à l'étranger, et le coût y est souvent très élevé.

Mes parents avaient dans l'idée de m'inscrire dans un lycée français en Allemagne, me permettant ainsi, à la fois de finir le lycée normalement, de changer d'air et de vivre dans un de mes pays préférés.

Le rêve quoi.

Le seul hic résidait dans le prix de l'école.

Même s'ils gagnaient plutôt bien leur vie, mes parents ne pourraient la payer seuls.

La solution fut trouvée et le problème résolut en un coup de téléphone à ma grande tante Muriel.

Ma grande tante Muriel se trouvait être la tante de mon père, qui par un malheureux hasard était le dernier descendant direct de la famille. Mes grands-parents étaient décédés tout les deux peu après le mariage de mes parents, et mon père n'avait jamais au de cousins ni de cousines. A la mort de mes grands-parents, toute la fortune de l'ancienne famille revint à la tante Muriel qui, adorant mon père, lui avait toujours dit de faire appel à elle s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais le jour était venu de le faire.

La tante Muriel m'avait toujours beaucoup impressionnée, c'était sans doute du au fait que nous la voyons qu'assez rarement, ainsi qu'à son caractère plutôt marqué. Elle vivait seule dans la grande maison familiale dont elle avait hérité, que moi et mon frère avions toujours appelé "le Manoir". Je n'avais osé lui parler qu'à de très rares occasions, toujours très brève et jamais seule à seule avec elle.

La discussion entre elle est mon père avait été brève et très claire : elle n'acceptait d'aider mes parents sans compter à une seule condition, que je vienne seule et de moi-même pour lui exposer exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

Malgré mes frayeurs enfantines, bien enracinées, j'acceptais sans discuter et mes parents me réservèrent aussitôt un billet de train pour la Bretagne, où ce trouvait le Manoir.

Notre voyage à Berlin se termina dans un petit restaurant sympa du centre de la ville, où mes parents, Eric, leur nouvel ami et un de mes futurs profs si tout se passait bien, et moi dînâmes tranquillement. Notre retour en France fût aussi long et monotone que l'aller, mais l'excitation et le stress à l'idée d'aller voir ma tante mes tenait éveillée.

Mes parents reprirent le travail le lendemain de notre retour, et je passai deux jours sur mon ordinateur, recherchant le plus d'informations possibles sur les écoles françaises à l'étranger et la vie pour les immigrés en Allemagne.

Je repartis pour la Bretagne le troisième jour, je devais rester 2 jours chez ma tante et revenir en prenant mon frère au passage. Tout avait été arrangé par ma mère, qui quand il s'agissait d'organisation se transformait en véritable petite fée-à-tout-faire.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu changer de lycée ?

Comme je m'y attendais l'interrogatoire débuta à peine quelques minutes après mon arrivée. Je n'avais eu le temps que de poser mes bagages et de me rafraîchir un petit peu, que déjà ma tante m'avait appelé pour prendre le thé. Ce qui signifiait dans son langage, qu'elle allait commencer à parler sérieusement, et que je me devais d'être dans les mêmes dispositions.

Une fois l'exposé fait sur le pourquoi du comment cette soudaine idée de partir en Allemagne, elle posa LA question que je redoutais. Evidement je m'y étais plus ou moins préparé.

- Je ne me sens pas à ma place dans celui où je suis.

- Et pourquoi tu ne t'y sens pas à ta place ?

La tasse qu'elle portait à ses lèvres était finement décorée de fleurs en arabesque. Ma tante Muriel raffolait de ces vieilles tasses anglaises et les utilisait chaque jour pour son thé. La mienne trembla dans ma main et je la reposa sur ma soucoupe dans un léger tintement.

- Parce que… je n'apprécie pas qu'on me juge.

- Est-ce si difficilement supportable ?

- Ce serait supportable si les gens qui comptent ne me jugeaient pas.

- Les gens qui comptent ? Tu veux dire tes amis ?

Un de ses sourcils remonta délicatement, montrant ainsi sa surprise.

- Oui…enfin ceux que je prenais pour mes amis.

Elle reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe, et se pencha doucement vers l'avant.

- Pourquoi te jugent-ils ?

Mon regard d'abord aspiré par ses prunelles bleu électrique, se détourna pour se perdre dans la vue sur le parc que proposaient les hautes fenêtres du salon.

- Ils me jugent parce que je suis différente… je ne rentre pas dans ce qu'ils appellent la "normalité"…

Elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de me fixer le regard insondable. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi l'envie de me confier monta en moi. Etait-ce à cause de cette solitude qui me rongeait de plus en plus, ou car son visage si serein et son regard sérieux me donnaient une attention que je ne trouvais plus que dans le regard de mes parents ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je lui dit doucement et un peu tristement mon secret.

- Je n'aime pas comme il le faudrait… comme ils le voudraient…moi je préfère la douceur d'une nuque gracile à la force d'un muscle bandé… moi je préfère les filles aux garçons…

Un silence accueillit ma déclaration. Je le savais, je le savais, je le sav…

- Je comprends. Dans quelle école souhaites-tu aller ?

Le reste de l'après-midi passa sans que je voie le temps passer, ma tante voulue tout savoir sur ces écoles à l'étranger. Elle avait acheté quelques mois auparavant un ordinateur et l'avait relié à internet avec l'aide du fils de son jardinier qui s'y connaissait un peu mieux qu'elle. Je lui avais fait visiter l'école française de Berlin via le site, et au moment de se quitter sur le quai de la gare elle était presque aussi excitée que moi à l'idée d'aller étudier en Allemagne.

Le mois de juillet commençait, et avec lui l'espoir d'un futur totalement nouveau en Allemagne. Nous avions passé toute la fin du moins du juin en contact avec le lycée français de Berlin, malheureusement il manquait de place, le proviseur lui-même nous avait prit en charge et après nous avoir expliqué leur problème de places, il nous avait redirigés vers le lycée français d'Hambourg qui, selon lui, valait tout à fait celui de Berlin autant au niveau du niveau que de l'ambiance. Le proviseur de cet autre lycée était un ami de celui de Berlin, et il nous proposait d'intervenir personnellement auprès du lycée d'Hambourg pour faciliter mon inscription.

En quelques jours mon dossier complet arrivait à Hambourg.

Ma grande tante Muriel avait décidé de prendre en charge la totalité des frais de l'école, rétorquant à mes parents contestataires, qu'ils auraient déjà bien assez à payer avec mes frais de logement, de nourriture, de charges et autres.

La secrétaire du lycée habitait un immeuble où un petit studio était à louer, elle nous proposa de le visiter pour nous, de le filmer et de prendre quelques photos qu'elle nous enverrait par mail.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison toute la petite équipe administrative qui travaillait encore au lycée pendant les vacances m'avait prit en sympathie et faisait visiblement tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour m'aider, bien qu'ils ignoraient tous mes véritables motifs (mes raisons officielles se contentaient d'être linguistiques).

Le 28 juillet, toute la petite famille prit donc la voiture pour Hambourg, le maximum de mes affaires dans le coffre, et quelques une de mes parents et de mon frère qui allaient passer 3 semaines avec moi, pour m'aider à m'installer et à m'adapter à mon nouvel environnement.

L'air qui venait me secouer mes courtes mèches avait un goût de liberté et de délivrance, pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais vraiment l'impression de prendre mon avenir en main, et la terre allemande m'était promesse de jours meilleurs.

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ça coûte presque rien (juste un petit clik en bas là, et quelques secondes de frappe ) et ça fait super plaisir !!!

Sasha


	2. Chapitre 1 : Où tout commença

**Auteur : **Sasha

**Titre :** Andrea

**Disclamer : **Et bien voilà la suite, je doit dire que j'ai été super surprise de voir toutes ces reviews que vous avez laissé, ça fait super plaisir Donc merci à atina evda (pour l'entrée des jumeaux il va falloir attendre encore un peu ), Harrie Zabbs, Lujan (tu verra tu verra...mais il vas falloir attendre un peu aussi ;)), Feeria, Pilim, moanana, maiylou et Tess

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Où tout commença

Le pâle soleil de ce début de septembre perçait difficilement à travers les épais nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel, s'infiltrant comme il pouvait entre les persiennes du vasistas d'un toit d'immeuble, perdu au milieu de tant d'autres. Malgré la faible clarté de ce rayon de soleil, deux paupières se plissèrent de mécontentement, suivies rapidement d'un froncement de sourcil réprobateur. Une forme enfouie sous une couette bougea, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même avant d'émettre un grognement mécontent.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence et un calme total, quand soudain la forme se redressa subitement sur le matelas, repoussant la couette brusquement.

Une tête ébouriffée et encore chiffonnée de sommeil se tourna brutalement vers un petit réveil en forme guitare posé tranquillement sur une table de nuit noyée dans le nombre incalculable de livres qui tenaient tous en équilibre précaire sur le meuble.

- Oh Merde !

Voix encore enrouée de sommeil qui retentit dans l'appartement silencieux.

Trois secondes de répit encore avant l'ouragan.

Une main qui se frotta les yeux, un bâillement, des doigts fins qui grattèrent quelques mèches ébouriffées.

Et puis on sauta du lit, on se précipita sur des vêtements soigneusement posés sur un vieux fauteuil un peu rapiécé, on dévala le petit escalier qui menait à la mezzanine où on a passé la nuit, on sauta les deux dernières marches.

Un doigt sur une touche d'une chaîne, de la musique qui emplit l'air d'un air joyeux, des pas précipité vers la salle de bain, de l'eau qui commença couler, un petit cri sous l'eau trop chaude, des petits chantonnements qui résonnaient dans l'habitat.

Des pieds nus et encore humides de la douche, à moitiés recouverts d'un jean un peu trop long et trop large, sur le carrelage froid de ce matin de rentrée. Petit déjeuné un peu difficile, gorge un peu trop serrée, tasse rapidement posée dans un évier, pain vite fait rangé dans un placard.

Chaussette, baskets, sweat, sac à dos, clés qui sonnèrent contre une serrure, c'était partit !

Les rues froides d'Hambourg retentissaient des bruits du matin, et Andrea se faufila rapidement entre les passants sur le trottoir, le lycée se trouvait à quelques minutes à pied de son immeuble, ce qui arrangeait bien la jeune fille qui avait toujours au du mal à se dépêcher le matin.

De toutes façons c'était toujours la faute à ce fichu réveil, qui sonnait et s'éteignait sans qu'on lui demande…

Andrea tourna au coin d'une rue et ralentie sensiblement sa marche, tripotant le bas de son sweat et enfouissant son visage plus profondément dans sa capuche, soudain nerveuse.

Un léger mordillement à la lèvre, une grande inspiration.

Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, sa démarche calme et tranquille cachant son angoisse et son stress.

Cette journée s'annonçait difficile.

Finalement ça c'était plutôt bien passé.

Une prof d'anglais extra, qui était d'ailleurs aussi leur prof principale, un lycée sympa, des élèves tranquilles et plutôt accueillants, relativement peu d'élèves d'ailleurs.

Une seule classe de terminale littéraire.

C'était plutôt compréhensible puisqu'ils n'étaient que 11 dans la classe.

Bref, premières impressions assez encourageantes.

Evidement, les autres élèves avaient été tous assez curieux. Apparemment ils se connaissaient tous depuis l'enfance, mais ils ne l'ont pas pour autant laissée à l'écart.

La grosse surprise de la journée était survenue durant le premier cours. Bien que personne ne lui avait dit explicitement, Andrea avait vite compris que tout le monde la prenait pour un garçon. Ca ne la gênait plus que ça, mais elle savait qu'ils sauraient bien assez tôt la vérité.

Lors de l'appel, Andrea s'attendait à ce que tout le monde soit surpris de son prénom, et pourtant…

- Léger Andreas ?

Un peu déroutée, la jeune française n'avait rien dit, mais la prof avait apparemment compris qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Pourquoi avait elle rajouté un "s" à son prénom ?

Elle eu la réponse à sa question quelques minutes plus tard quand la prof s'adressa à elle lors d'un exercice de traduction.

- Andreas ? Pourriez-vous me donner le dictionnaire sur l'étagère derrière vous ?

- Euh….O-oui, bien sur…, sa voix était un peu bredouillante, elle avait cru mal entendre la première fois, mais apparemment non.

Toujours déconcertée, elle se leva et apporta le lourd ouvrage jusqu'à son professeur.

- Merci… dites-moi jeune homme, vous avez étudié un texte de Shakespeare l'an dernier ?

Andrea fut tellement surprise du "jeune homme", qu'elle en oublia de répondre.

- Et bien qu'y a-t-il ?

- Euh… je… je suis… une… fille…

- …p-pardon ? Vous… vous n'êtes pas… ? Mais… votre prénom… ?

- Ben… je m'appelle Andrea, sans "s" à la fin.

- Ah je… je suis désolée mais… en allemand Andreas est un nom porté par les hommes… donc, enfin votre manière d'être porte à confusion et… j'ai cru que l'administration avait oublié un "s"…je suis vraiment désolée mais…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive souvent.

La jeune fille se retourna et alla s'asseoir à sa place, sous les regards ahuris des autres élèves. Ils la fixèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis se remirent à suivre le cours que leur prof d'anglais avait reprit, un peu perturbée tout de même.

A l'inter classe suivant, ils lui avaient parlé tout à fait normalement, lui demandant spontanément, et avec un naturel un peu désarmant, pourquoi elle s'habillait de cette manière. Elle leur avait seulement dit qu'elle se sentait bien ainsi, et ça leur avait suffit.

La vie semblait tellement plus simple ici.

Mais…cela allait-il durer ?

Les jours s'écoulaient tranquilles, et Andrea s'ouvrait de plus en plus aux autres. Elle ne s'était pas fait encore de véritables amis, mais quelques copains et copines avec qui elle déjeunait et discutait entre deux cours.

Mais la solitude lui pesait tout de même encore.

Elle remerciait toutefois mentalement ses parents de lui avoir offert un ordinateur portable ainsi qu'une connexion ADSL, lui permettant ainsi de chatter avec sa cousine Emma.

Emma était la seule cousine de son âge de toute la famille, elles s'entendaient toutes les deux très bien, bien qu'elles habitaient loin l'une de l'autre quand Andrea vivait encore en France.

Toutefois la distance ne les avait jamais empêché de rester très proches. Emma avait été la première à savoir pour elle. Elle l'avait soutenue comme ses parents, et cela Andrea ne l'oublierait jamais.

Ce soir là, Andrea s'était connectée comme prévue et attendait Emma qui bizarrement n'arrivait pas. Finalement sa cousine se connecta avec 10 minutes de retard.

S'excusant à peine de son retard, elle semblait surexcitée, pour une raison qui échappait à Andrea.

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

Tu devinera JAMAIS c'que je viens d'apprendre !!!

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit :

Quoi ? Ta table de 7 ??? Tu la sait enfin ??? XD

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

Beuh naaaan banane

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit :

C'est bon les bananes

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

--" nan mais c'est un truc de ouf !!!

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit :

Ben vas-y, accouche !!!

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

Ben j'ai rencontré une fille sur un forum d'Harry Potter qui est fan de Tokio Hotel, et bon comme j'aime assez ce groupe ben on a un peu causé quoi…

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit :

Et ?

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

Et ben on a parlé du groupe et tout, et comme elle m'a demandé si je connaissait l'Allemagne je lui ai dit "ben nan chuis jamais allée, mais ma cousine habite à Hambourg" Et là, la fille commence à gueuler "QUOI TU CONNAIS QUELQU'UN QUI HABITE A HAMBOURG ?????", je lui dis "bah oui", et là elle me sort…

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit :

Bah vas-y quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as sortit ???

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

Ben les quatre membres du groupe habitent ensemble dans un appart à Hambourg.

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit :

… tu déconnes là ?

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

Nan

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit

Oh putaiiiiiiiin !!!

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

Ouais comme tu dis Si ça ce trouve tu va les croiser dans la rue un de ces quatre, comme ça et tout

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit :

Nan mais t'imagine ?!

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

Qu'est ce que tu leur demanderai ?

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit :

Ben ça dépend… si c'est Tom ou Bill, je leur demanderai si ils veulent pas se mettre ensemble Ou "Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du twinceste ?" XD

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

XDDD trop fooooooort, ce serait super drôle quoi

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit :

Et pis si c'est Gustav je lui donnerai un rubic's cube, histoire qu'il s'occupe pendant les interviews XP

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

Ptrd XD

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit :

Et avec Georg je lui demanderai si je peux toucher ses cheveux Nan sérieux ils ont l'air si douuuuuux , ça donne trop envie

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

ouais trop !!!

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

Ah merdum ma mère m'appelle, on doit bouffer, faut que j'y aille èé

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit :

Oki, à jeudi alors

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

Ouais, gros bisous ma And' chérie

oOoAnd'oOoIch liebe Hambourg ¤, dit :

Salouuuuute ma puce ¤

Chtite Emma 333, dit :

Hug

Emma se déconnecta, et Andrea l'imita avant de se lever pour dîner. En se préparant une petite pizza, la jeune fille repensa à ce que lui avait dit sa cousine. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait bien Tokio Hotel, bon ce n'était pas un de ses groupes préférés, mais elle aimait bien. En réalité elle l'avait découvert grâce aux fics, grande lectrice de fics devant l'éternel, quand elle avait découvert que le monde des fics était soudain envahis de fics sur Tokio Hotel, elle s'était un peu plus pencher sur ce groupe, et notamment sur les nombreuses fics twincestes qui pullulaient sur le net. Apprendre que le groupe dormait sûrement pas loin de chez elle… ça faisait quand même bizarre !

Elle savait parfaitement que de nombreuses filles feraient n'importe quoi pour être dans sa situation… mais bon Hambourg c'était grand, et la probabilité de les rencontrer quasi nulle.

Andrea décida de laisser ça dans un coin de sa tête comme un beau rêve inaccessible, et se re-concentra sur son dîner.

Le lendemain matin devait être un des jour les plus fort de sa vie, mais pour m'instant Andrea s'endormait calmement sous son petit vasistas rêvant de s'envoler dans le ciel froid et sombre d'un des plus grand port d'Europe.

Le lendemain était un mardi, et le mardi Andrea n'avait pas cours l'après-midi. Profitant de sa demi-journée de liberté, elle alla se promena dans les rues de la ville, et finit par se retrouver dans un des quartiers bourgeois. S'arrêtant dans un petit parc ombragé, la française s'assit tranquillement à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne et sortit un carnet de sa poche sur lequel elle entreprit d'écrire quelques mots. Les secondes, puis les minutes s'égrenèrent, le silence du petit parc seulement brisé par le bruit du vent de cet automne dans les feuille, ou du crissement du stylo d'Andrea sur le papier de son carnet.

Le temps passa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et quand elle redressa enfin la tête, l'obscurité menaçait d'envahir l'allée du parc.

Elle se releva, et se dirigea vers la sortie, pestant contre son étourderie qui la mettait dans des situations pas possible.

C'est au moment où elle franchit le portillon du parc que sa vie bascula.

Pour la première fois, son regard croisa le sien.

Des yeux profonds et sombres, à la fois durs et cachant une terriblement faiblesse.

Andrea se noya dans ces yeux, n'arrivant pas à se raccrocher à la berge.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, son cœur battait à tout rompre contre ses côtes, si fort qu'elle en avait mal. L'air semblait ne pas vouloir atteindre ses poumons, et ses sens lui paraissaient tout à coup décuplés.

Le bruit du vent devenait assourdissant, l'odeur de la ville insupportable, la sensation de la barre métallique du portillon contre sa paume agressante. Tout lui semblait si dur et agressif.

Et ces yeux, ces yeux qui la transperçaient.

Ils semblaient lui hurler à la fois "au secours" et "barre-toi".

La personne détourna le regard et croisa Andrea avant de continuer sa marche à travers le parc.

Elle ne put pas bouger pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

Doucement son cœur arrêta de tenter de sortir de sa cage thoracique, l'air retrouva de nouveau le chemin de ses poumons, les bruits, l'odeur, les sensations s'atténuèrent.

Puis lentement, elle se remit à marcher, à pas lents, vers son quartier.

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile.

Andrea était revenue toujours aussi bouleversée par le regard qu'elle avait croisé. Elle était incapable de se souvenir du visage de la personne, ni si c'était un homme ou une femme d'ailleurs.

Complètement perdue elle s'était couchée sans dîner, et encore habillée.

La journée de lycée qui suivit se déroula comme dans un rêve, certaines heures lui semblaient être des secondes, certaines secondes des heures.

Les bruits qui l'entouraient semblaient assourdis, comme si elle avait la tête plongée dans de l'eau et même les couleurs paraissaient floues et ternes.

On lui avait dit qu'elle avait ne mine affreuse, qu'elle était sûrement malade, qu'elle aurait du rester chez elle à dormir.

Mais elle était restée.

Surtout parce qu'elle n'était même pas sur de pouvoir rentrer sans se perdre dans le labyrinthe de ses pensées.

La fin des cours était enfin arrivée, et elle avait bien du partir.

Se demandant vaguement par où elle devait rentrer déjà, elle ne fit pas attention aux gens environnant.

C'est pour cela qu'elle ne vit au début qu'une paire de converses noires, un petit peu sales.

Andrea redressa la tête histoire de voir le propriétaire, et se noya de nouveau.

La première pensée qu'y lui vint fut qu'ils étaient bleus, les yeux étaient bleus.

La seconde…. En fait il n'y eu pas de seconde.

Tout arrivait en vrac dans sa tête.

Des cheveux blonds, lisses, longs… on aurait dit une cascade d'or; c'était une fille; même âge qu'Andrea; une jupe plissée; une nez droit; un sac en forme de tête de nounours; une petite bouche, un peu pulpeuse, mais… pas trop; un petit pull à col roulé noir; elle était petite; des collants rayés, noir et rouge; pas mince, avec des jolies formes; des boucles d'oreilles en forme de guitare; la courbe des seins si douce; une nuque gracile…

Et ces yeux…. Ces yeux si sombres, si durs… ils hurlaient de rage, d'impuissance, de détresse, de solitude…

Sa voix s'éleva, une voix de fille, tellement féminine, même avec son ton froid, un peu méprisant et dédaigneux, ce ton dur de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas qu'on l'approche.

- C'est à toi ça, non ?

Une allemande. Elle tenait son carnet dans les mains.

Andrea le récupéra lentement, sans rien dire, pétrifiée par ces yeux trop beaux pour ne pas être effrayants.

- Y'avait ton nom et l'adresse d'ici écrit dessus…

La française hocha la tête. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? La remercier ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler.

Et ces yeux qui la fixaient, la détaillaient, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était déshabillée du regard.

- Bon… ça mérite au moins que tu m'offres un verre, nan ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, et soudain tout était limpide dans son esprit.

Andrea rangea son carnet, ses mains ne tremblaient plus, et se mit à marcher tranquillement.

_Elle_ la suivit, sans poser de questions.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette suite

J'espère qu'elle vous a plus, laissez des reviews et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

Sasha


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sarah

**Auteur : **Sasha

**Titre :** Andrea

**Disclamer : **Pendant un retour de vacances plutôt agité, et un aménagement pas des plus reposant, j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps d'écrire cette suite, donc je vous demande (à genoux ) de m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous donner ce chapitre.

Je remercie chaleureusement les fidèles lectrices/lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, d'autand plus que je trouve que cette fic est assez longue à ce mettre en place " Donc, merci à **Pilim** (Pour le rubik's cibe, une opération "lancé de Rubik's Cube" est prévue, alors si t'as l'intention d'aller à un concert de Tokio Hotel, pense à apporter un Rubik's cube pour Gus, et essaye de lui envoyer sur scène avec un ptit mot du genre "Pour que tu trouve **enfin** une occupation pendant les interviews" [en allemand de préférence , dis-moi si tu vas le faire ), à** Harrie Zabbs** (Merci pour l'info, comme tu le voit je répond aux reviews maintenant XD, sinon pour ce qui est dy yaoi... **je rappelle que cette fic est une fic yaoi et vous y trouverez du twinceste**, bon bin voilà c'est dit Pour ce qui est de la pancarte à l'intention de Georg de toi et ta copine, je trouve que c'est vraiment une idée d'enfer Si tu veux suis aussi le mouvement "Rubik's Cube" (rebatiser aussi "Sauvons Gus de sa morosité"), pour plus d'infos va voir plus haut [cf. réponse de review de Pilim ;)),à** atina evda **(les grumeux arrive très bientôt, alors tu vas replonger dans ta "période jumeaux" comme tu dis ;)), à **moanana **(merci beaucoup, c'est super encourageant d'avoir des reviews comme ça ) et à **Lujan **(Et voilà l'update que tu attendais tant lol merchi merchi !). Et évidment merci à toutes/tout les autres lectrices/lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire mes écrits

Bon, trêves de bavardages, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sarah**

Sarah.

Elle s'appelait Sarah.

La pointe de ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait natté distraitement en observant d'un œil critique la carte des boissons, balayait sensuellement le bois poli et brillant de la table du café où elle avait entraîné Andrea.

Elle bougeait sans cesse : sa tête contre la banquette, ses épaules sous son petit pull, ses mains sur la table lisse, ses jambes entre les pieds de la table, et bien sur... ses yeux.

Sautant d'objets en objets, de personnes en tabourets, de bouteilles en vitres, de tasses vides en rires étouffés, son regard transperçait tout en quelques secondes, regardant sans voir... ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse ?

Elle respirait l'impatience, l'énervement, l'exaspération.

Pourtant ce petit café calme qu'elle avait choisi était paisible: peu de gens, de la tranquillité, un serveur poli et discret.

Andrea se sentait bien, et curieusement l'état nerveux de la jeune allemande ne l'agaçait pas mais au contraire l'apaisait en quelque sorte, la confortait dans sa calme tranquillité.

Un drôle de silence s'était installé.

Pas vraiment gênant, pas vraiment à l'aise... plutôt indifférent.

Une tasse de capuccino était apparu devant la française qui sourit à la vue de la mousse onctueuse qui recouvrait le breuvage brûlant.

Sarah en face avait entreprit de siroter son "Schweppes Agrumes", sa petite bouche déjà brillante de sucre et ses doigts fins tortillant nerveusement sa paille.

Le patron lui lança depuis le bar :

- Sarah, je mets ça sur ton compte ?

Elle lui fit un vague signe de la tête, la paille entre les dents. Il prit ça pour un oui, et griffonna sur un carnet derrière le bar. Ainsi c'était une habituée, pensa distraitement Andrea en soufflant sur son café, avant d'y tremper ses lèvres.

La paille retomba au fond du verre à moitié vide, et sa voix froide résonna de nouveau dans l'espace confiné du coin où se trouvait leur table :

- Alors comme ça, tu vas à l'Ecole Française ?

Andrea hocha la tête, et se contenta de fixer l'allemande sans rien dire.

- Tu viens de France ?

- ...oui...

Un petit silence reprit place, tout comme la paille entre ses lèvres. mais Sarah, malgré son ton froid et désintéressé, semblait curieuse d'en savoir plus.

- Tu parles jamais plus que ça ?

- Je préfère regarder...

Un léger mouvement de la mâchoire, l'esquisse difficile sur les lèvres, plissement presque invisible des yeux...

Premier sourire.

Et Andrea se jura de faire tout pour en revoir un autre traverser ce visage si fermé.

- Et écrire aussi, nan ?

- ...

- J'ai lu ce que tu as écrit dans ton carnet.

- ... ah...

Sarah ne paraissait ni honteuse, ni coupable, seulement désinvolte. Et au final Andrea préférait ça, des excuses et des "pardons" ne lui auraient rien apporté de plus.

- J'ai fait un peu de français à l'école, j'aime bien les tout petits poèmes, ceux de trois vers.

- ...des haïkus...

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont des haïkus, des poèmes japonais... enfin à l'origine ils sont japonais, mais ceux du carnet sont...

- De toi, c'est ça ?

- Mmmm...

- Et à part écrire en traînant dans les rues et aller au lycée, tu fais quoi de ta vie ?

- ... de la photo...un peu...

- Et tu prends quoi ?

- Les instants oubliés... les moments d'éternité...

Ce regard bleu qui la fixait, Andrea ne le connaissait pas, après tout elles ne se connaissaient pas. Pourtant... toutes les réponses aux questions qui avaient toujours sommeillées en elle sans trouver de formes propres, toutes ces réponses... juste là... au fond de cette iris, au cœur de cette pupille...

- Par exemple ?

- Par exemple...

Son regard balaya la salle sous ses mèches sombres, et s'arrêta sur une table à quelques mètres d'elles. Un femme y était assise, La trentaine, une tasse froide sur le coté, un livre ouvert devant elle, le regard perdu dans le vide, le marque-page encore entre ses doigts, la courbe de la bouche à peine esquissée.

Alors Andrea montra à Sarah, et lui expliqua.

Elle lui expliqua le regard encore trouble d'avoir trop longtemps fixé les petits caractères dans la semi obscurité, elle lui expliqua la lourdeur du papier entre les doigts fragiles, elle lui expliqua la tristesse de la bouche perdue dans l'ombre, elle lui expliqua la fatigue du poignet replié contre le livre.

Et Sarah vit comme Andrea, à travers Andrea... un instant de solitaire méditation.

Et quand Sarah regarda à nouveau Andrea, elle ne vit que son reflet dans un objectif avant qu'un léger déclic ne se fasse entendre.

- Trouble d'un battement d'ailes... Murmura la française en rangeant son appareil qu'elle avait silencieusement sortit de son sac.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent en une seconde de reconnaissance, une seconde de vérité, une seconde en plongé...

Puis son téléphone sonna.

Sarah devait rentrer.

Pas d'autres mots échangés, pas de rendez-vous fixés, pas de numéros donnés, juste un regard troublé.

Etrange impression celle de revenir à la réalité.

Tout ce qui suivit parut si terne à Andrea.

Elle savait qu'elle avait tord, mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

On dit qu'on ne peut choisir son cœur, que c'est lui qui décide, que les sentiments ne se maîtrisent pas... conneries.

Andrea savait qu'elle aurait put lutter, qu'elle aurait très bien put ne pas tomber... seulement elle l'avait voulu, désespérément voulu... et elle refusait se s'abaisser à accuser son "cœur", elle refusait de se voiler les yeux pour ne pas voir qu'elle était responsable, responsable de tout...

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, attendre... attendre pour s'apaiser.

Sarah ne lui laisser pas ce temps.

Elle réapparu quelques jours après leur dernière rencontre. Comme la dernière fois elle l'attendait à la sortie du lycée. Ses longs cheveux dansant libres sur ses épaules dans le vent froid du nord. A ses pieds un sac de sport, sur son dos un sac de cours. Toujours ses converses aux pieds.

Elles se fixèrent sans rien se dire, puis la voix tremblante de Sarah murmura dans le froid :

- J'ai besoin de toi...

Andrea n'avait pas posé de questions. Elle avait juste remarqué que la jeune allemande tremblait de froid, que son jean semblait bien léger pour un temps pareil, que son nez rougis par le vent lui donnait l'air vulnérable, que ses yeux où brillaient encore la fierté et l'orgueil semblaient s'ouvrirent sur un monde au bord du gouffre.

Elle l'avait amenée jusqu'à son appart. Lui avait fait un thé chaud et installée sous une couette sur le canapé. Elle l'avait regardée, et Sarah avait fini par parler.

Elle avait eu 18 ans le jour où elle lui avait rapporté son carnet. Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle partirait de chez elle quand elle deviendrait majeure. Ses parents l'avaient prise au mot, et lui avait demandé où elle comptait habiter. Elle avait toujours eu trop d'orgueil. Pour ne pas perde la face, elle était partie. Une partie de ses affaires était chez une amie, mais elle avait besoin d'un endroit où dormir pour quelques jours.

Andrea lui avait juste dit que son canapé clic-clac resterait là pour un bon moment encore et que ça tombait bien, elle avait deux oreillers.

Sarah avait alors sourit.

Et Andrea se dit qu'elle avait eu raison, ce sourire valait toutes les collocations du monde.

Quand l'allemande posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Andrea essayait encore de fixer son sourire dans ses souvenirs.

La jeune française la fixa sans réagir.

Sarah se recula et la toisa du regard, visiblement vexée de son manque de réaction. La brune se contenta de l'observer le regard encore vacillant.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Pas d'un baiser donné pour un "merci". Pas d'un baiser sans suite. Pas d'un baiser froid et sans douceur.

- Là, tu es en train de m'insulter.

Un sourire, de nouveau. Cette fois légèrement arrogant, plein de morgue et d'aplomb. Curieusement, un sourire qui parut comme pour cacher une tendresse soudaine.

Andrea rougit brusquement, et pencha légèrement la tête, se dissimulant derrière ses cheveux sombres.

- Je suis une fille.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

Andrea se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Sarah aussi calme et sereine, ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie, mais elle respirait la tranquillité.

La blonde se pencha de nouveau vers elle, et la brune se dit que finalement le clic-clac ne servirait pas à grand-chose...

Un petit colis lui était arrivé de France. Une lettre de ses parents, un petit mot de son frère, une belle écharpe pour cet automne froid de son père, les gants assortis de sa mère, un CD de son frangin. Une photo au fond complétait le paquet, ils se tenaient tout les trois dans un parc que reconnu Andrea, de hauts arbres couverts de feuilles couleur sang et or, le vent faisant voler leurs cheveux, ils riraient sous ce vent joueur.

Ces éclats de rires résonnaient presque aux oreilles d'Andrea, à travers la musique qu'elle avait mis avant d'ouvrir le paquet.

Elle aurait voulu les voir, leur parler, les serrer.

_Nach Dir Kommt Nichts _ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se remonter le moral.

Internet ne faisait pas tout.

Elle ne leur avait pas dit pour Sarah. Elle avait peur et préférait la leur présenter en chair et en os, plutôt que leur annoncer dans une lettre.

Même Emma ne savait pas.

La jeune allemande habitait toujours chez elle. Elle allait toujours au lycée, et communiquait avec ses parents, mais refusait de retourner chez eux malgré leurs demandes. Elle avait voulu aussi partir de chez Andrea au bout de deux jours, pour ne plus "l'encombrer" comme elle disait, mais la française avait catégoriquement refusé.

Elles avaient fini par trouver un accord, et Sarah payait les dépenses de nourriture avec l'argent que lui donnait ses parents pour vivre.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Sarah entra dans l'appartement. La photo s'était envolée sur le parquet jusque dans l'entrée. La blonde se pencha et la ramassa, déroulant son écharpe d'autours de son cou. Un silence s'installa, Andrea observait nostalgiquement le ciel gris par la fenêtre.

La photo repri place sur la table basse devant elle, et Sarah se laissa tomber en tailleur à coté d'elle sur le tapis.

- Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une petite sortie toutes les deux.

- ...une sortie ?

- Ouais. Mon cousin m'a invitée à une petite soirée ce week-end, j'avais complètement oublié, mais il vient de me rappeler. Ca te dirait d'y aller ?

- Une soirée ?

- Mmmm... y'aura pas grand monde, y'a jamais beaucoup de gens, mais je connais la plus part de ses potes, et ils sont sympa.

- C'est samedi ?

- Ouais, alors ça te dis ?

- Ok...

- En plus ça sera l'occaz pour que vous vous rencontrez... c'est un peu mon meilleur pote tu vois...

- ...oui...

Une boule de stress s'était pourtant formée dans la gorge d'Andrea qui sentait à présent l'appréhension l'envahir. Comme elle, Sarah n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, juste quelques connaissances, et comme elle son meilleur ami était un de ses cousins, qui avait à peu près son âge. L'image d'une Emma au masculin lui traversa l'esprit, et Andrea se rendit aussi compte que sa petite amie devant être aussi anxieuse qu'elle. Après tout si c'était elle qui allait présenter Sarah à Emma, elle ne se sentirait pas très rassurée.

La grande brune se sera contre la petite blonde, et dans la chaleur de leurs peaux, dans la douceur de leurs cheveux emmêlés, dans la tendresse de leur étreinte, elles tentèrent de se réconforter.

C'est étrange comme tout ce que vous adorez vous semble agaçant quand le stress s'empare de vous.

Andrea maintenait appuyée la touche d'avance rapide sur la télécommande de son lecteur DVD, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur une scène de son film préféré, soupirant d'agacement au bout de trois seconde et demi, avant de ré-appuyer sur la touche rageusement. N'en pouvant plus elle finit par éteindre le petit poste de télé, avant d'attraper son appareil photo sur la table basse.

Manipulant habilement l'engin, elle fit quelques règlements, avant de s'immobiliser, l'objectif braqué sur la porte fermée de la salle de bain. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Sarah en sortit, enroulée dans un long drap de bain, dont le bout traînait derrière elle, se séchant les cheveux avec l'aide d'une autre plus petite serviette. Son regard se releva, cherchant Andrea, et un léger déclic résonna dans la pièce.

- Intolérable sensualité.

Une petite moue faussement agacée apparut sur les lèvres ourlées de l'allemande.

- And' ! Le petit surnom résonna sur le ton plaintif et boudeur de la blonde. Je devrai de faire payer à chaque photo...

- Mais je paye ! S'exclama Andrea d'un air scandalisé.

- Ah oui ? Sarah redressa élégamment son sourcil droit. J'aimerai bien savoir comment !

- Avec mon corps.

Les yeux bleus de la blonde s'agrandir de surprise, avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire joyeusement. Un autre déclic retentit.

- Eclat d'un instant.

Sarah eut un sourire lumineux, avant de monter dans la petite mezzanine pour s'habiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard Andrea sortit de la salle de bain à son tour lavée et habillée. Comme à son habitude elle s'était vêtue de vêtements larges et assez masculins, un jean foncé un peu large, un T-shirt à manche longue et des converses (que Sarah lui avait offert la veille). Elle enfila un long pull à cotes bleu nuit, et secoua négligemment ses mèches en pagaille avant de s'immobiliser pour regarder Sarah attacher ses propres converses ultra hautes en cuir noir et aux lacets vert sombre.

"C'est dingue le nombre de converses qu'elle peut avoir..." Pensa la française en la détaillant.

Les chaussures lui arrivaient jusque sous les genoux, le reste des ses jambes protégé par des collant noirs visibles jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses, où se terminait sa jupe de velours vert forêt. Elle portait le même petit pull moulant noir à col roulé que le jour où elles s'étaient parlées pour la première fois.

Andrea se secoua un peu la tête avant d'aller prendre son portefeuille sur son bureau pour le glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean. Quand elle se retourna, Sarah l'attendait déjà à la porte, son petit sac à dos rond noir sur les épaules.

Ce ne fut que dans l'ascenseur qu'Andrea remarqua que les yeux légèrement maquillés de Sarah l'attiraient plus sûrement qu'une tablette de chocolat, et que sa bouche brillante de gloss était une tentation trop forte pour ses hormones.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent deux étages plus bas, la petite vieille du premier eu un léger sursaut en voyant ces deux jeunes dans "cette cage de malheur" comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient _légèrement_ décoiffées, un petit peu essoufflées, et si on y regardait de plus près on pouvait constater leurs lèvres un peu trop gonflées pour être innocentes.

Le taxi les déposa plusieurs minutes plus tard devant un immeuble du quartier chic de la ville. Elles descendirent et payèrent la course avant que Sarah ne sonne à l'interphone. Une voix masculine lui répondit, elle dit seulement son nom, l'appareil grésilla une seconde avant que la lourde et imposante porte ne s'ouvre.

Quelques étages plus hauts, elles sonnèrent de nouveau, sur la sonnette cette fois-ci. De la musique étouffée s'échappait de l'appartement, et des bruits de voix, de rires, et de pas s'approchant de la porte parvenait jusqu'à Andrea. Elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre dans son estomac, et son cœur battre fort contre ses cotes.

Et si il ne l'appréciait pas ?

Et si il ne savait pas que Sarah était homosexuelle ?

Et si il était homophobe ?

Et si il ne le supportait pas et la jetait de chez lui ?

Et si...

La porte s'ouvrit.

Taille moyenne, blond, yeux noir et rieurs, mais avec cette petite tristesse comme dans ceux de sa cousine, un grand sourire aux lèvres...

Sarah se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra en retour contre lui, avant qu'ils ne se séparent et que la jeune fille se tourne vers Andrea.

- Gus', je te présente And' !

Sarah fit un sourie rayonnant à la brune avant de lui dire :

- And', voilà mon cousin préféré... Gustav !

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas moi j'en ai plutôt apprécié l'écriture 

Laisser des reviews et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Sasha


End file.
